


Evening Primrose Oil

by kurana



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bottom Tifa, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Getting Together, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aerith, Vaginal Fingering, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurana/pseuds/kurana
Summary: Aerith takes her duty as team medic very seriously.  When Tifa is injured after combat, Aerith administers an unorthodox remedy.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	Evening Primrose Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...this is straight up trash. There is literally no plot to this. It can take place at any point after they leave Midgar. I just wanted to make Aerith fuck Tifa. I was not prepared for how sapphic the remake was going to be.

Aerith pushed open the tent flap, stooping inside. The entrance was narrow, out of necessity, but the interior was spacious. A cozy purple carpet spread between the walls. The lantern on the floor glowed with yellow light. Aerith was secretly grateful for it. Nighttime was oppressive out in the wilderness, a real darkness Aerith hadn't known in Midgar. Back home, night and day were the same, the metal plate over her head, the smog endeavoring to choke the city.

Tifa was kneeling on one of the cushions. She pressed her hand to the small of her back. She stretched out, hissing in pain.

Aerith put her basket down. "Honey," she said. "What's wrong?"

Tifa smiled feebly. She curled her hands on her knees. "It's nothing," she said. "Just a little sore."

Aerith clicked her tongue at her. She knelt on the carpet, inching closer. "I swear," she said, "if your arm were hanging off, you'd tape it together instead of asking for help."

Tifa frowned at her. A wrinkle furrowed the space between her eyebrows.

"I'm not a doormat," Tifa said. "Of course I'd ask for help."

Aerith giggled indulgently. "It's cute how you sound like you believe that. Now, come on," she urged. "Where does it hurt?"

Tifa rolled her shoulders, her spine going slack. Her glossy black dolphin's tail spilled over one shoulder. A slow blush bloomed on her cheeks. Aerith found it fascinating how expressive she was. Tifa didn't know how to hide her feelings, not even when it mattered most.

"It's not important," Tifa said. "Honest."

Aerith planted her hands on her hips. She affected the scariest look in her arsenal. "You know I'm just gonna bug you until you tell me."

Tifa sighed between her teeth. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Fine. It--well, they get...sore, sometimes. When I'm fighting."

Tifa fixed her eyes on her knees, clearly unwilling to say more.

A second passed--perhaps two. Aerith's mind caught up with the conversation.

"Your breasts?" she asked bluntly.

Tifa's eyes snapped onto Aerith's. The flush was spreading down her neck. "Not so loud!"

Aerith let incredulity ring between them. She stared at Tifa for a long moment, mouth scrunched.

"You know no one else is in this tent," Aerith said. "Right?"

Tifa combed her fingers though her hair. "Sure," she said. "But who knows how far Red's hearing goes?"

"Honey," Aerith said. "We're grown women. You can say the word 'breasts' without blushing, you know."

Tifa stared steadfastly at her lap. She caught her lower lip between her teeth. When she looked up again, she was smiling, small and impossible.

"I never really had girl friends, growing up," Tifa said. "You know?"

Aerith cherished these small moments, the two of them whispering at night, commiserating over their surprisingly similar pasts. Aerith shifted on the carpet until she was sitting next to Tifa. She slung an arm around her shoulders.

"You poor thing," she said. "Growing up with only Cloud for company."

Tifa snorted on an ungainly giggle. "Aerith!"

"It must have been like talking to a wall. I'm right, aren't I?"

Tifa shook the hair out of her eyes. Her smile was real now, something more material. It filled the tent with such warmth, Aerith's breath caught in her chest.

"Yeah," Tifa said. "It was. I'm glad I have you now."

Tifa reached for Aerith's hand. She slid their fingers together in a firm grasp. Did she even know how wonderful she was? How was it that she shared herself so freely with anyone who needed her, yet never ran out of herself to give?

Aerith squeezed back, then let go. She patted her knees, reaching for her basket.

"Come on," Aerith said. "I've got something in here that'll make you feel better."

Tifa adamantly shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you expending materia on a few aches and pains."

"Shows what you know," Aerith said. "I'm not talking about materia."

Aerith reached into her basket. She took out a stoppered bottle of yellow liquid.

Tifa tilted her head. "That's not booze, is it? You can't tempt a bartender with booze."

"No, it's not booze," Aerith said patiently. "This is evening primrose oil. I spent the whole night foraging for it. Don't worry--I've got more to go around."

A moment passed between them, Tifa's eyes flitting uncertainly. Finally, Tifa nodded.

"How does it taste?" Tifa asked.

"Don't know," Aerith said. "You don't drink it, or at least I never do. You rub it on."

Tifa's eyes widened. Color returned to her cheeks in rosy sparks.

"O-Oh," Tifa said.

She reached for the bottle with a slender hand. Her gloves were long discarded. Aerith held the bottle back.

"Uh-uh," Aerith said. "You've never used this before. You could hurt yourself, or use too much. I said I had more, but I'd like my supply to last."

The width of Tifa's eyes narrowed slowly. "What are you saying?"

Aerith flashed her a brilliant smile. "I'll put it on for you!"

Silence stretched indefinitely between them. Tifa leaned back as if scalded.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said. " _What?_ "

Aerith waved the bottle at her. "It's a simple topical application. Simple for me, anyway. I'll be done before you know it."

Tifa crossed her arms in the air. "I'm not letting you rub oil on my boobs, Aerith!"

"Oh, good," Aerith said. "You _do_ know what they're called."

"Aerith!"

Aerith pinned her in place with a stolid look. "If it were your arm, or your knee, would you be so remiss?"

Tifa blushed hotly. "It's _not_ my arm or knee!"

"You must know it's all the same to me," Aerith said. "Now, are you going to let me do my job?"

Aerith could see Tifa deliberating. Tifa might have been embarrassed, but she was fundamentally a trusting person. Aerith had the feeling Tifa's trust was broader where Aerith was concerned.

"Okay," Tifa rushed out. "Just as long as you keep the teasing to a minimum."

Aerith gave Tifa an encouraging nod. Tifa tucked her hands under her shirt.

The shirt came away over Tifa's head. It ruffled her hair to an endearing mess. Tifa laid the shirt down, flattening her tresses. Aerith inspected her tight black sports bra.

"You know," Aerith said. "This might be a size too small. Maybe that's why you're in pain. We should shop for a new one when we reach the next town."

Tifa collected her hair, pushing it back. "Oh?"

Aerith snapped at the bottom of the bra. "But for now, this comes off."

If Tifa turned any redder, Aerith thought her head might catch fire.

Tifa pulled the sports bra over her head. It came away inside-out, and she laid it down, her eyes pointed away from Aerith's. Her breasts hung free now, full and heavy. Aerith felt a twinge of sympathy. Their size couldn't have been easy on her back.

Aerith uncorked her bottle. She poured the oil in the palm of her hand. She rubbed it between them.

"You can close your eyes," Aerith offered. "It it makes you feel better."

Tifa hesitated. Her eyes fluttered closed, nervous and tight.

Aerith brought her hands to Tifa's breast. She pressed the sides with her thumbs, massaging gently.

It was obvious that Tifa was still in pain. Her eyebrows drew down, her eyes screwing up. The corner of her mouth snagged in a grimace. Aerith lightened her grip. She dragged her fingers along the underside.

She had a thought. "Lie down. It'll take some of the gravity off you."

Tifa scrambled to lie on her back. Her breasts spread gently across her chest. Her hair caught underneath her shoulder.

Aerith crawled closer on her knees. She nudged them in between Tifa's thighs. Tifa caught the hint, parting them widely. Aerith settled between them, taking in her prone form.

The most bewildering part, thought Aerith, was that Tifa didn't know how exquisite she was. Of course she knew she was attractive. She would have been blind to miss it. But she didn't appreciate it. Her modesty was the bulk of her charm.

Aerith ran her hands up Tifa's breasts. Tifa shivered this time. Her nipples hardened to dusky nubs. Aerith caught them between her fingers.

Tifa's head turned to the side. Her lip caught between her teeth again.

Aerith thumbed at Tifa's nipples, rolling them in playful circles. She kneaded the undersides of her breasts. She caught and rubbed them with her palms. Aerith thought how astonishingly tactile they were. Firm and round, they bounced at her touch. They swayed obediently back in place. The lantern light painted them a tawny shade of yellow.

Aerith tugged on Tifa's nipple. The area around it flushed at the attention.

The flush spread down Tifa's chest. It fanned across her soft belly. Aerith wondered if she was blushing under her skirt, too. She eyed it curiously, the pleated pleather, the suspender straps hanging uselessly at its sides.

The fabric had ridden up Tifa's hips. Her panties were exposed, plain and white.

The front of them looked very damp.

Aerith's pulse picked up at a race. She could ignore it. If Tifa didn't bring it up, there wasn't any reason to talk about it.

Tifa tried to close her legs. She must have forgotten Aerith was between them. Her thighs squeezed against Aerith's. A jolt shot down Aerith's spine.

Tifa's eyes flew open. "S-Sorry--I--"

Aerith planted her hands beside Tifa's shoulders. She spread her palms, caging Tifa in. She lowered herself, her breath gliding down Tifa's chest.

"You know," Aerith said. "Heat helps when you're in pain, too."

Beneath her, Tifa was as taut as a bowstring. Aerith wasn't touching her, but she could feel her trembling.

"It does?" Tifa asked, voice tiny.

Aerith breathed hot air against Tifa's nipple. She covered it with her tongue.

Tifa whimpered, low and needy in the back of her throat. Aerith closed her lips around her nipple. She sucked on it urgently and tasted primrose, bitter and earthy. Tifa's back arched, her mouth falling open. Her hands fisted in the carpet underneath her.

Aerith released her wetly. "Feeling better?"

Tifa's head fell to the side. "It...it doesn't hurt as much..."

Aerith grasped and fondled Tifa's other breast. She licked across her nipple in a long, wet drag.

Tifa moaned so loud, Aerith thought: Maybe she was right to worry about the noise.

Aerith rucked her fingers up Tifa's skirt. "Tifa? Honey?"

Tifa opened her eyes with difficulty. She blinked heavily, her face dazed.

Aerith smiled at her. She canted her head to the side, her braid pooling in the crook of her elbow. "I think I found another place that's pretty sore. Should I fix that, too?"

It was another long moment before Tifa nodded. She was breathing so hard, her chest rose in waves. Her breasts jostled at the effort. She pushed herself up clumsily on her elbows.

Aerith pulled the zipper down on the side of Tifa's skirt. The offending fabric parted with a hiss. Aerith pulled it away entirely, laying it on the carpet. The damp patch at the front of Tifa's panties had widened in area. It clung tightly to her folds. Aerith could see the outline of her slit, puffy and leaking.

Aerith dragged a tender finger down the damp ridge. "So sore..."

Tifa's entire body trembled at the touch. "Y-Yeah," she said shakily.

Aerith slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties. She pried them reverently down her legs. She balled them up, laying them aside.

Tifa's legs fell wide open. Her legs were clad only in knee-high socks. She drew her knees back to her shoulders, exposing herself to Aerith's viewing pleasure.

A sparse, trim patch of hair trailed neatly down to her cunt lips. They were bare and smooth, flushed in the lamplight, glistening with her arousal. Aerith watched hungrily as a drop of precome beaded between her lips, dribbling down the line of her slit.

Aerith caught it on her finger. She popped her finger in her mouth, licking it clean.

"A-Aerith," Tifa said. Her eyes were blown so wide, the blacks of them swallowed up all the color. She must have bitten her mouth. Her bottom lip looked red.

"I know," Aerith said. "I've got you."

She lowered herself on her elbows between Tifa's legs. She swiped her tongue up Tifa's core in a long stripe.

Tifa let out a sound that wasn't human. She crashed to her back on the carpet, her elbows giving out underneath her.

Aerith smiled at Tifa's enthusiasm. She worked her tongue up her leaking slit, parting her lips on the way. Tifa's clit was swollen with anticipation, a sweet, irritated red. Aerith gave it a kitten lick, just to see what Tifa would do.

The string of gibberish that came out of Tifa's mouth ended in a broken, dry sob.

Well, Aerith thought, that answered that.

Aerith's tongue coaxed Tifa's clit out of its hood. She took it between her lips, sucking on it mercilessly. Tifa rolled her hips against Aerith's mouth. Her movements were clumsy and desperate, divorced, most likely, from her say. Aerith felt Tifa's wetness moistening her chin. Aerith found the taste of her heady and sweet, a counterpoint to the lingering primrose oil. She eased up on battering Tifa's clit. She traced her tongue down the seam of Tifa's swollen lips.

She pushed it inside, into the heat of her, the incredible give.

Tifa's cunt was so hot, it felt like fire. Her smooth walls tightened around Aerith's tongue. Aerith kissed her nether lips, teasing them with her mouth. Tifa moaned, hard and needy. She threw her arm over her eyes. Her hair was sticking to her temples with sweat. She writhed on the carpet, pale and ransacked. Aerith wondered if anyone had ever touched her like this before.

Aerith stroked her clit with her fingers. She gave it a light pinch.

It was all Tifa needed before she was spasming with release. Her cunt clamped around Aerith's tongue, unforgiving. Aerith felt tiny shockwaves shooting through her. Tifa's hole pulsed rhythmically around the invasion. She breathed in heavy pants, wet and rattling.

Aerith carefully extricated herself. Her thighs felt clammy with sweat. Her panties were soaked between her legs, making her every move wet and uncomfortable.

Below her, Tifa struggled to breathe. Aerith allowed herself a moment of triumph. Tifa rarely broke a sweat on the battlefield. One night with Aerith's mouth and hands had taken her apart.

"Oh...Aerith, I..."

Tifa's slick had spilled all down her cunt lips. It was drooling on the carpet. Aerith collected it with her fingertips.

"What a mess you've made," Aerith chided.

She pressed her finger against Tifa's hot opening. She pushed it into her up to the knuckle, feeding her come back into her hole.

Tifa stiffened, then relaxed, her body uncoiling like melted rubber. She sighed pleasantly. Aerith tucked a second finger into her hole. Aerith was amazed how silky she felt inside. Her wet walls wrapped around Aerith in a welcoming glove.

Tifa surprised Aerith by sitting upright. She swung an arm around Aerith's shoulders. She pulled her down into a crushing kiss.

No one had kissed Aerith in a very long time. Aerith went slack with disbelief, her fingers falling out of Tifa. She almost didn't remember how to respond. Tifa made it easy for her, the press of her lips parting Aerith's, unpracticed, so earnest. Aerith caught her lips in a gentle caress.

Tifa leaned back on her hands. Her eyes were gleaming, her smile so hopeful, so sweet.

"Um," Tifa said. "Do you...are you sore anywhere? Can I help you out, too?"

The light in the lantern was dwindling low. Aerith knew they ought to pull out their sleeping bags and go to bed. Their travels resumed tomorrow morning. They still had a long way to go.

A weaker woman than Aerith would have crumbled at the look Tifa was giving her. There was nothing in it except earnestness. She was a child with a new toy, wearing it out in exploration.

Aerith kissed her on the lips, slow and tender.

"Let me just add more oil to the lantern," she said.

*

The next morning blessed the land with another of its blinding sunrises. Aerith was the first to emerge from the tents. She stretched her arms above her head, reveling in how relaxed her body felt. Despite the utter lack of sleep, she had never been more at ease.

Red was lying on the ground by the bonfire, the embers long extinguished. The faint smell of smoke clung to the black wood. Red lifted his muzzle from his paws. He glimpsed Aerith through his one eye, frowning.

"I would rather have not heard all that," he said.

Anyone else might have blushed. Aerith merely leaned down, patting his mane.

She said, "We'll buy you some earplugs in the next town."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to include Tifa returning the favor, but this got long enough. We can all imagine how it went. :) Motivation is a weird thing, but this is my OTP, so I may come back to this at a later point in time.


End file.
